Green Looks Good On You
by tribalbutterfly
Summary: After Ladybug loses her temper with Chat Noir, things between him and Ladybug become extremely strained. Chat seems to have written her off for good...and Ladybug has begun to realize her true feelings for her partner. But when a new player enters the picture, will Ladybug be able to win back the heart of the person who she loves most?


**I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A ONE-SHOT. I THOUGHT WRONG.**

 **FANS OF MY OTHER SERIES, I URGE YOU TO TAKE IN THIS SHOW – IT'S ADDICTIVE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MIRACULOUS.**

8

8

8

8

"Admit it, you were jealous."

Glancing across at her partner, Ladybug wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Hardly," she scoffed.

Grinning, the black clad teen gracefully closed the distance between himself and his dark-haired counterpart. He leaned in until they were practically nose to nose and lightly poked her just under the collarbone. "Liar."

Rolling her eyes, she tamped down on her increasing ire and tuned the annoying boy out. Her thoughts turned to the much-anticipated trip that she was due to take in the next week, and she felt a tingle of excitement run down her spine. For two weeks, her alter ego, Marinette would be at a beach house with none other than her all-time crush Adrien Agreste.

Her dream of Adrien's green eyes was shattered by another pair of emerald orbs and an infuriating smirk. Chat laughed as he slung an arm around her. "Sooooo, you're telling me that you felt NOTHING when the model we just saved kissed me? I saw your face…admit it, you were jealous. You know you want me."

And that was her last straw. Rounding on her blond partner, Ladybug shook off his hand and pointed her index finger in his stunned face.

"You. Are. CLUELESS," she seethed. "I could not care less about who kissed you or who you kiss. Get over yourself, Chat Noir and _leave me alone!_ "

As soon as the words left her mouth, Ladybug knew that she had made a terrible mistake. Chat recoiled in horror, staring at her as if she was a stranger. He blinked once, then a coldness settled over his features. Trembling, Ladybug raised her hand in a plea. "Chat. Wait-," she began.

In one smooth movement, the leather clad male swung from the rooftop and took off running. Within seconds, he was lost to view amongst the Parisian skyline. Ladybug slumped to the ground in horror, her hand over her mouth. "What have I done?" she whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek.

8

8

8

8

"Look at what the cat dragged in!" Alya exclaimed. "Girl, you look terrible!"

Wincing at the use of the word 'cat', Marinette sighed. "I just haven't been sleeping so well lately," she explained.

"Well that makes two of you then," Alya replied. At Marinette's puzzled look, she clarified. "Adrien looks like a seven out of ten as opposed to his usual perfection when we video chatted today. He said the same thing as you did." Her hazel eyes sharpened on Marinette's bloodshot blue eyes. "Don't tell me the two of you have been staying up late because of each other!?"

Marinette chuckled half-heartedly. "Be serious, I can barely form a coherent sentence around him, far less be the one responsible for keeping him up past his bedtime. Speaking of which, remind me again why I actually agreed to spend two weeks in his company?"

"Because," her best friend drawled, "Adrien's dad was generous enough to give him and Nino the use of the Ile de Re beach house as a graduation present. And because Nino is MY boyfriend, of course I'd be invited along. AND then, because YOU are my best friend, who also happens to be secretly in love with Adrien for the past three years, you'd also be expected to attend. Girl support and all that."

"I guess," Marinette sighed, looking out of the train window, and missing the concerned look her friend gave her. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we arrive okay?"

Closing her eyes, Marinette knew that sleep would elude her. Over and over, the image of Chat Noir's hurt eyes kept intruding in her consciousness. It had been a week since their fateful encounter, and during that time, there were two _akumatized_ villains. Although Chat had showed up to help, he kept the conversations strictly professional and disappeared immediately after the _akumas_ were purified. She kept on trying to apologize for her hastily spoken words but he refused to give her a moment of spare time. Throughout all of this, she had begun to realize something as well. She missed him. Fiercely. Even his terrible puns and horrible jokes. It was as if there was a hole in her chest and she was unable to breathe. Even Adrien never brought about this intense longing in her heart and Marinette was forced to face reality. She had feelings Chat Noir that were stronger than just friendship. And he probably hated her.

With those thoughts spinning in her head, the raven haired girl fell into a restless doze.

8

8

8

8

"Marinette, we're here." The feel of someone gently shaking her shoulder startled her awake and instinctively she lashed out.

The cry of "Ow! Oh geez girl!" had her eyes flying open and she winced as she saw her pissed off friend holding her left shoulder and glaring at her.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I was probably having a bad dream or something!"

Alya rubbed her shoulder gingerly and stood. "I'll forgive you for that one," she huffed. "But try to refrain from the cheap shots in the future ok?"

"I promise," Marinette hastily assured her. "Scouts honour."

"You were never a scout, dork," Alya snorted, wheeling her suitcase off the train and onto the platform. "Why don't you swear on Adrien's drawers instead?"

"Did I hear my name?" a low, smooth voice spoke up behind the girls.

The both shrieked and spun around to face amused green eyes. "Adrien!" they exclaimed in unison.

He smiled at them and gestured to their bags. "Do you need some help?"

"Ah, n-no. It's fine," Marinette piped up. Aware that Alya was giving her a stunned look, she smiled at the tall blond. "Shall we?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes, of course. My car is at the entrance. Nino wanted to come as well….but…well," he rubbed the back of his neck as he fished around for an explanation. "You'll see when we get back to the house."

AS the girls followed the fair-haired model, Alya nudged Marinette sharply with her elbow. "What was _that_ about?" she hissed?

"Huh?" Marinette looked at her in confusion.

"You just spoke. To Adrien. Without making a complete fool of yourself for once. What gives?"

The other girl blinked in astonishment. "I guess I did….how….strange…,"

Alya scrutinized her intensely. "Something is definitely up with you, girl. Spill it."

Marinette opened her mouth to reply but at that same moment, Adrien called out. The girls turned to face him and saw that he was gesturing them over to a sleek, black convertible.

"No bodyguard?" Alya asked in surprise.

"My dad agreed to ease up on the protection detail for the next two weeks," was the reply, "I plan to take full advantage of the freedom." He helped the girls place their luggage in the trunk and then climbed into the driver's seat. "What are you waiting for?"

Before Marinette could make a move, Alya had hopped into the back seat. Quirking an eyebrow at her friend, she inclined her head towards the passenger side. With a rueful smile, the dark-haired girl sat in the free space and buckled up. "Let's go!" she exclaimed.


End file.
